Dampierre
How Dampierre joined the Tourney Lord Geo Dampierre, a flawless con artist, was known by many names. "Alchemist of the Ages", "The World's Greatest Assassin", "Artistic Genius", "Invincible Duelist", "Jewel Mender", "Merchant from the East", "Miraculous Psychic", there was not a character that Dampierre could not perform. As time drew on however, people began to recognize him as a thief, and the life of luxury which the spoils of his cons once provided came to an end. To stay alive, Dampierre began taking dirty jobs, like robbery and kidnapping, effectively sullying the elegance that he mastered in order to enchant the salons. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Dampierre: *Play 98 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Mario, finish Classic Mode. For all of these options, the player must brawl Dampierre on the Kyoto International School Principal's Office stage. After defeating Dampierre, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Lord Geo Dampierre, also known as Le Bello. Does Mendacity lie in your soul, too? ". You will then see him to the left of Kunimitsu, to the right of Shin, above Ibuki, and on the very top of the Character Select Screen. Special Attacks Dazzling El Dorado (Neutral) Dampierre takes his arms back going "Wow! Au!" then releases his switchblades forward. If his opponent is too close, Dampierre will cut them in 3 hits. Azure Nightmare (Side) Dampierre lumps forward and cuts at the opponent's stomach with his switchblades while going "Let's chat." Elegant Umbrella (Up) Dampierre crouches like a ballerina with his arms to his right side, then flies upwards with spinning with his switchblades. Cockaigne, the Land of Plenty (Down) Based on his Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Dampierre holds his arms protectively to his face begging "My moustache!" If anyone tries to attacks, his hands will give off green energy, blinding them. Dampierre then jumps up briefly and goes under the target while going "Now's my chance!" He next lightly kicks the opponent's lower region before going "Gotcha!" and blasting the opponent's back with magic. He next poses and snaps his fingers before saying "Genius!" Dampierre's Nightmare (Hyper Smash) Dampierre jumps playfully forward while laughing. If he reaches an opponent, he begins cutting at the opponent in a fast switchblade auto combo. He then ends the combo by doing two kicks to the chest, sending the opponent flying. Dampierre then says "Guilty Mwa Ha!" Dampierre's World (Final Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny Critical Finish, Dampierre glares suspiciously forward. If any opponent is caught in the glare, he says "Hear Le Bello's story!" A thought bubble then appears as Dampierre starts "Le Bello's daughter..." then everything fasts forward comically for Dampierre and the opponent he is telling the story to. When the story reaches its conclusion, the opponent has a heart attack and falls dead, taking a life from the stock. When the Final Smash is a success, Dampierre says "Such perfection from Le Bello!". Victory Animations #Dampierre moves his left arm saying "Oh, such strength.", then crosses his arms and begins to shake with "Oh! This is wonderful!". #Dampierre does his victory hop dance, saying "Oh ho ho ho ho! Such perfection from Le Bello!". #Dampierre first has his arms out then offers a handshake saying "Now, now, fighting is pointless", suddenly his switchblade activates and he goes "OOPS!". #*Dampierre first has his arms out then offers a handshake saying "Care for a gentleman's shake?", suddenly his switchblade activates and he goes "MY BAD!". (Female character victories only) Trivia *Dampierre shares his Japanese voice actor with Lizardman and Rocket Raccoon. *Chizuru is Dampierre's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters